From Another Existence
by ObviousHUN
Summary: After I was tortured and brutally killed, I had to choose which world or "existence" I want to take. I chose the dragonball world. Self Insert/ AU after Frieza saga. Rated M just in case. Avoiding Gary Sue treatment as best I can (WILL BE REWRITTEN AT SOMEPOINT!)
1. Prolouge: Start of it all

**From Another Existence**

 **Prologue: Start of it all**

On earth there was a boy. A black-haired boy whose life flashed before his very name was Gergo. He was 17 year old, knew things about the repairing machine's but not too much. He was also bullied in he would prefer over his currnet situation

Everyone he cared about was gone, and in a very painful way. They owed money to a mob-boss who just now smashed the head of his sister to an eyeball with a pipe.

The boy's eyes said everything about his emotional state, he was crying, but it had many emotions in it:Sadness, hate, anger, torment. Everyone of them were tied down, in a warehouse.

The boss turned to him, and said:

"Kid this was nothing personal, but this is what happens when people ignoring my generosity. Now it's your turn."

He kicked him in the head, then down from the feet up until the spine he broke every bone the pipe could touch. Gergo already accepted his fate, but he could only think of one thing.' _Why? What did I do to deserve this? What did my family did to deserve this?'_ he thought grimly while he was screaming in pain.

After the spine broke the man started to smash his head, After the first hit he lost consciousness, after the second, the boy was dead.

* * *

After he woke he was confused, all the pain he felt was gone. A figure cloaked man approached him.

"Welcome to the afterlife". Said a deep calm voice. "Please follow me." The boy just swallowing the fact that he lost everything dear to him, followed the man. It was a gate. "Which existence would you like to live?" asked the cloaked man,

"Excuse me, but I don't get the question. What do you mean which existence?" asked Gergo confusedly.

"Every human imagined world exist, only in separate existence. These existences have their own law, and the can't cross to other existences..These however can only come from the 1st existence which is where you are from." elaborated the man.

The boy turned this information over his head, and started thinking, he was scarred by recent events and really wanted to see his family again, then it clicked. Maybe if he went to the Dragonball existence he COULD revive his family! He didn't asked the cloaked man, because he wanted to cling to it.

"I want to live... in the Dragonball Z existence." Answered Gergo resolutely. "But I do have two questions: The first is it possible to meet other people from this existence? And well these made worlds, the people in there…Are they-"

The figure cut in: "For the first question is no, everyone is in their "own" little existence, and the second is a bit of a silly question. Of course they are people and can think. Now please step inside, your starting power will be around 200 to give you a little advantage for the start". Finished the cloaked man, and Gergo stepped through the gate.

* * *

 **Hello everyone this is my 1st fic. Yeah I know there are plenty of self insert fics there but I can assure of you one thing: I'm not going to pull Gary/Mary Sue stuff in this!**

 **I will try to borderline between AU and Canon, and I will do my best to have every character screen time.**

 **Also the circumstances of this gruesome end will be elaborated later on.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting and Training

**Chapter 1: The Meeting and Training**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or its associated franchises; I only own my O.C.s**_

* * *

When he went through the gate, he fell asleep. He was dreaming about how useless he was in life, and how powerless he was while his family was head was smashed into tomatoes.

It was a nightmare to him..

"Aaah," Gergo woke up, sweating... Or so he thought. He was drenched in it.

The first thing he noticed was that he was smaller — instead of being sixteen he reckoned that his body regressed to about the age of nine or ten.

"Hey, ya woke up!" said a man in a both cheery yet slightly concerned voice, this voice was unmistakably was Son Goku's. "You kinda scared Chi-chi when she found you floating in the river. Are you okay?"

' _That explains why I'm soaked at least,'_ he thought, then slightly stammered."Y-yes th-thank you."

A moment later Chi-chi stepped in with a toddler Gohan. "Dinner's ready, I prepared a meal for you too dear," said his wife also in a cheery tone.

"Thank you very much!" said the boy, following them to the table. After glancing at the fried chicken with rice he noticed that he was extremely hungry. He started eating and felt like he could eat a whole restaurant worth of food.

"Well dear, looks like we found someone who has the same appetite as you do," joked Chi-chi, slightly shocked by how much the boy ate.

Goku laughed in response. "What's your name? I forgot to ask because of the food!" asked Goku while patting his stomach with his hand.

Gergo gulped hard. _'Should I tell them my real name or make something up?'_ thought the boy he thought. His real name would be strange in this world, but then again everyone's name a pun. May as well join the club. ' _Then again my old life is over,'_ thought grimly. "Keel" answered the boy after a moment of pondering.

"Nice to meet you Keel, I'm Son Goku, this is my wife Chi-Chi, and this is my son Gohan," the man nodded.

"Hello!" said Gohan.

"Where are your parents?" asked Chi-chi, but 'Keel' did his best to hide his emotional state; to him his family was killed minutes ago.

"I don't...have a family," croaked Keel, "I...also don't remember much, regretfully," he lied, knowing that they wouldn't believe him.

Chi-chi felt awful and kicked herself mentally for not even considering that the boy was an orphan.

Before she could say something Goku started. "Sorry...we didn't know... Um... Since you don't have anywhere to go to, do you want to live with us?" he offered somewhat lamely.

"Yeah, we would gladly take you in!" added Goku's wife to the black-haired boy in earnest.

Slightly relieved he answered, "Yes I would, and thank you!"

"Yay! Does that mean I have a brother?" asked Gohan innocently.

"I...guess so," answered back the new member of the Son family. He never was an older brother before — he was the youngest in his family.

"Man, I can't wait to train you! I can feel that you're strong, stronger than I was at your age! exclaimed Goku.

Chi-chi slammed her hand in a scary way to the table. ' _Oh boy...here we go,'_ thought Keel with a drop of sweat, he knew where this was going.

"No, he won't be a musclehead like you Goku, he will be educated!" Chi-chi said in a loud voice.

"Uhhm… I would like if Goku could train me," Keel said, then quickly continued as Chi-chi give a death glare at him, "I will learn too, of course!"

She give a long sigh then said, "Fine…"

This not only surprised Goku but the boy as well. _'Whoa... That was easier than I expected... Could be she's not that strict with me because I'm not her son._ '

But then Chi-chi added, "...but I expect results young man." Keel quickly ate his previous thought. Chi-chi showed him his room. "Oh yeah, I should make you some clothes since those you are wearing aren't cut out for training." He glanced down to his shirt and jeans, and could only nod.

* * *

8After she showed his room, she went back to keep an eye out for Gohan. Meanwhile, the boy went outside to check his surroundings. Next to the the river Goku was doing sit-ups.

"...198...199...200!" Goku finished his sit-ups for the day, then noticed Keel approaching him. "Oh...you want to train already?" asked Goku. Keel only nodded in response.

"Alright, let's start with the basics," stated former Turtle student before asking, "Sorry, but before we begin...do you know how to fight?"

Keel hesitated but answered in a slightly shameful voice. "...No, sadly I don't."

"Eh... That's alright, you have to start it somewhere," answered Goku nonchalantly. "On second thought we should probably wait until you have clothes fit for training…in the meantime I think we should focus on drawing your ki out!" said the spiky-haired male, with his signature grin.

"Ki?" asked the boy, of course he knew what ki is, but it would be suspicious if he knew about it.

"Yeah, it's your energy, if you draw it out you can do things with it." He demonstrated by forming a ki ball in his hand. He smiled broadly at the awe on Keel's face. "You can also use it to fly, but I'm still mastering it."

"How can I draw it out?" asked the boy eager to start his training.

Goku sat down in the grass, as did Keel, and Goku showed him his palms. "You want the ki flow through you and concentrate it into your hand." Keel did as he told and concentrated. "Alright that's it, now try to give a shape to it."

The human tried to imagine holding a ball…he could feel heat coming from his palm. After several minutes of concentrating a very tiny ball appeared in his palm.

"Whoa, you are something Keel! To be honest I didn't think it would go this quickly for you," Goku exclaimed, surprised how quickly he did it.

However Keel was confused. _'I don't get it... Why was I able to draw my ki out this quickly and easily?'_ he wondered about this for a moment then an idea hit him. "Goku...Where can I find the bathroom?" asked the black-haired boy.

"Oh, it's right next to your room." answered Goku, "But I think that's enough training for today, after all it must have been a heck of a day for you and it's almost nighttime."

* * *

After dinner he saw a calendar on the wall. _'759 July 10,_ ' read the boy, ' _In about two years Raditz will arrive...'_ Keel thought grimly. _'...I won't be weak like I was in my world!'_ he thought resolutely. He went into the bathroom and saw a mirror. His hair was still kinda short, but what caught his attention was his iris color. It was onyx colored now instead of blue. _'This explains why it was easy for me and why I'm eager to train...I'm a Saiyan now. At least I will be able to keep up for the battles ahead.'_ With that thought he changed into a pair of white pajamas Chi-chi prepared for him, and then went into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

He woke up around five a.m and dressed, and started to practice his ki again outside, wanting to make his ki ball bigger. He tried for two hours but he could only make it a tiny bit bigger. ' _Why can't I make it bigger?'_ he thought with frustration. Then he drew a deep breath to calm himself. _'I have to concentrate.'_ However, even that became harder for him to do. He wanted to do things too quickly, he barely accepted the fact that not only he died, his family did too. He wanted to move on too quickly. He hasn't given time to mourn them, he convinced himself he could use the Dragonballs, but that would have to wait for now. This gave him a subconscious mental block. Although with enough training this could be overcome too.

He was about to retry creating the ball when a voice cut him off. "Good morning!" It was Chi-chi. "You woke up early I see." she folded her arms. "You know you are a lot like Goku, starting to train at impossible times."

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head and said, "Yeah...I try to live with potential as he called it yesterday. Speaking of which where is he?" he asked curiously.

"Most likely training in the woods and punching some trees down while he's at it," she answered nonchalantly, "Well, I better start making your clothes otherwise you can never start your martial arts training, but from next week, you are going to study," she said in a more strict voice.

"Yes ma'am and thank you," said the boy gratefully. They both went inside. While he was waiting for Goku to return, he played with Gohan.

* * *

Only Around noon did Goku return. Surprisingly he only returned after they finished their meal. "Hey I'm back, is dinner ready?" he asked his wife.

"We already finished it," chimed in Keel.

"Oh man, well after I finish mine, we can continue your mental training," Goku said while he took a seat at the dinner table. In about two minutes and 32 seconds, he finished his meal and went outside with Keel in tow.

Keel sat down and concentrated his ki into the palm of his hand, saying, "Is it normal that no matter how hard I concentrate my ki the ball isn't getting bigger? I did this exercise for two whole hours and it didn't really get bigger."

"Well you did start this yesterday, these things take time and practice. From the looks of it, it's already bigger than it was yesterday, which is honestly more than good progress," answered Goku, "In a few months you could easily throw ki blasts!" he grinned. "Well since you're showing such progress, I'm going to tell you how to fly." Said Goku as he started floating in the air, with Keel faking awe. "You need to concentrate your ki as if you wouldn't have any weight on you, and it makes you fly." told Goku to the black-haired boy.

Keel did as he was told and concentrated his ki, as if he was light as a feather. He slowly started ascending…but after several centimeters he landed on his ass. He was panting.

"Hehe... Yeah this takes practice as well, you are really a prodigy, you're a quick learner! chuckled Goku.

But to Keel these words meant a lot to him. No one ever called him a prodigy, in fact he really sucked at everything. He never really had much confidence in his abilities. _'Only time will tell, I think this is thanks to the Saiyan DNA that I can advance in things like this that fast,'_ thought the boy sourly. After a short break he practiced this till dusk.

* * *

The next morning he got up and was about the head out and train, but Chi-chi stopped him. "Good morning, I got your clothes for you," she said in a cheery voice. It was a black and white hoodie T-shirt that had a "Go" Kanji on its back, with brown pants and light blue boots. "Go ahead and put it on," she encouraged him.

He quickly changed into it, and not only was it comfortable, but it looked really nice! "Whoa, thank you very much!" said the boy in earnest.

"You're welcome, just try not to damage it too much," Chi-chi smiled.

After that he went out to train. Goku was already warming up, and greeted him. "Morning, those clothes really fit you!" said Goku.

"Thanks!" answered Keel.

"Now that you've got good clothing for exercises, let's start it with the basics, I'll show you the Turtle style that I use! Boy, Master Roshi'll be happy he's got another practitioner — he's my master," Goku explained. Keel nodded, though he already knew all of this. Goku schooled him all day, but since he originally wasn't fighter material he made a lot of mistakes. Some might say it was embarrassing even for the former Turtle student. By the end of the day he got down the basics, but he needed a lot of improvement, and Goku also advised him to work on his stamina because he was out of breath relatively quickly.

The two years passed rather quickly as Keel trained during the week, both mentally and physically, though because of his slim built the muscles could hardly be seen on him. He learned to fly and channel his ki to make blasts, he was also able to pick up ki sensing few months before the arrival of Raditz. He got more and more nervous about the Saiyan's arrival, fearing he wouldn't be able to make a difference. On weekends he studied and was home-schooled by Chi-chi, although she was able to see that studying was not his strength. When he took days off from training, he played with Gohan.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's chapter one, hope you liked it guys, the boots that he got look identical to the one's Goku got from Whis.**

 **Shout-out to RyunoOhi (Rocketto), for Beta reading this fic, without her help, my fic would be worse :)**


	3. Chapter 2:The Day

**Chapter 2: The Day**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or it's associated franchises I only own my O.C.'s**_

* * *

Age 761 October 11th

Goku and Keel were sparring, for hours now, Goku was throwing an uppercut from which he sidestepped, only so his feet could get sweeped out under him, by Goku's leg.

"Aghk!" as the black haired boy, now 11 year old landed on his ass tiredly.

"You focus on attacks that you already dodged you," Chided Goku his adoptive son."But you have improved a lot during this 2 year!" Praised him the Spiky haired man.

"I doubt..I will ever..beat you... " rasped Keel. He laid back down the grass,

Yet another sparring session he lost. Although at least he was able give Goku a run for his money.

"Hehehe you never know, one day you may beat me Keel." Said Goku grinning as the black haired boy got up, they both started to go into the house.

"You know tomorrow will be the day I meet the gang again, Can't believe it's been five years since the last time I saw them." He turned back to me."Do you want to come, I think it would be a good idea to meet with them!"

"Yes! I would also like to come!" Said Keel with smile to hide his nervousness. _'From tomorrow..Vacation is over.'_ he turned events over his head, he has to fight a lot of fearsome foe, like Frieza. The thought made him shiver.

Goku sensed that he's nervous but he filed away that he is because of tomorrow.

* * *

On the Next Day..

Keel was in deep asleep when he heard Chi-Chi shouting: "Gohan, Gohan where are you!"

He slowly get out of bed changed his clothes, and asked Chi-Chi still half-asleep.

"Good morning,*yawn* why are you shouting?" asked onyx haired boy. Before she could answer Goku also arrived carrying a wooden logs.

"Gohan wandered off, can you find him, dinner's almost ready and you guys want to visit Master Roshi." Keel instantly felt fully awake, of course some details slipped his mind like Gohan's wandering off.

"Okay I go and quickly find him." Said Goku quickly calling Nimbus and hopping on it,

"He's somewhere further down the river." Said Keel sensing his ki. He started flying along with Goku's Nimbus.

After a few minutes they found him in the river holding into a big wood log.

Keel quickly flew down to his level and grabbed his little brother. "Gotcha!" said in a cheery voice, and quickly flew to Goku's level and put Gohan into his laps.

"Daddy!" Gohan still slightly distraught hugged his father tightly.

"Shh hey, It's okay, now we got you." Said Goku in a soothing and calm voice.

"I'm glad you are okay...squirt" Said Keel while smirking.

"Thank you big brother!" Said Gohan, grateful that he has a brother like him.

"Let's go back Mom has dinner ready!" said Goku as they flew back to their house.

* * *

Meanwhile…

A pod just crashed in a field, leaving a crater behind and leaving a farmer trembling. A large figure emerged from the pod with long hair black and brown shoulder-padded armor with a green device on his face.

The farmer shot him, but the bullet went back to him dying instantly.

"This planet has lot of life in it. Why haven't Kakarot finished the job?" asked the humanoid alien out loud.

His device beeped showing a strong power level.

"I will get some answers." with that he flew the direction his device showed it too.

* * *

On the top of a desert mountain stood a tall green man, with white cape and turban.

It was Piccolo..

His head snapped back sensing an enormous ki.

' _That power..It can't be.. Goku's'_ thought the spawn of Daimao with sweat.

A second later a Humanoid alien landed in front of him.

"Well you aren't Kakarot" said the Alien

"What do you want, who are you..Have some business with me?" Asked Piccolo from the visitor

"No I was just looking for someone." Answered back the alien.

"Then unless you're hurry to die keep moving" Threatened the caped man. The alien in armor merely chuckled in response.

"Well aren't you the feisty one?" he pressed the button on his scouter. "322 That's almost respectable..Almost." he chuckled again, "It's still nothing compared to my own power"

"Why you! Do you have any idea who you're talking to!" Piccolo bursted out unsettled by his visitor.

"Does it matter?" said the tall man in noncommittal voice.

Piccolo wanting to test if he as strong as he senses he is, Fires a Ki blast to the man.

Piccolo chuckles..Until the dust clears and sees that it didn't even scratched him.

"You call that an attack? Pathetic." says the man mocking Piccolo. "Let show you one of my own." he was about to charge an attack on his right hand when the device beeped, detecting other power levels.

"A higher power level in that direction.. It must be Kakarot's." he flew leaving Piccolo behind.

Even though the man was far from Piccolo even now, he was still trembling from his power.

* * *

Goku was on nimbus with Keel sitting behind him and Gohan on his father's lap.

"Look it's Master Roshi's house." Said Goku, pointing a finger, at the pink house, on a very small island while descending to ground level. We quickly got off the cloud.

"Hello!" greeted Goku to whoever was inside the house. Bulma was the first one to come out with Krillin and Roshi behind him.

"Goku!" greeted Bulma before noticing Keel and Gohan in his arms."Who are the kids?" asked the blue haired genius.

"Yeah, are you babysitting them?" chimed in Krillin with a question.

"Oh, this is Gohan, my son and this is Keel, we found him 2 years ago in our river, and he doesn't remember anything. He lives with us since then." answered Goku. All three of them looked shocked.

"Come on guys, say hi." asked Goku from Keel and Gohan.

"Hello!" Said Gohan, and Keel in unision.

"You named him after you're Grandfather eh, Goku?" asked Roshi his former student.

"Yeah." answered Goku back. Bulma went closer to them.

"He's so adorable, How old are you guys anyway?" asked Bulma both Keel and Gohan.

"I'm eleven" Keel answered him. "I'm four miss." answered Gohan politely to Bulma.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" asked us Bulma.

Gohan was the first to answer."I'm gonna be a great scholar" she was surprised by this, then all 3 of them looked at me expecting an answer.

"I..guess I want to be strong." said it to them slightly unsure. Bulma notices Gohan's tail.

"A..tail? Bulma asked the obvious.

"Yeah just like I used to have." Answered back the spiky haired man.

Bulma turned to Goku slightly unnerved by this, and asked."S-so Goku have you noticed anything strange about your boy?" asked the genius.

"Strange? What do ya mean?" asked back Goku confused.

While they asked Goku if whether or not Gohan turned into a great ape, Krillin approached me. "Hey did Goku told you about us? Because you don't really seemed surprised about us." asked the monk the black haired boy.

"He did told me everything about you guys, the adventures you had." I answered back.

"So..do you really not remember anything?" he asked, I shake my head in response. "That's gotta be rough. Sorry for asking." he offered sympathetically.

"It's alright." I told Krillin, he then turned to Goku

"By the way, how much fighting potential does Gohan have?"

"I don't know Chi-Chi doesn't let me train says now that the world is peaceful martial artist aren't required anymore." answered Goku to his long time friend.

Goku was suddenly sensed a huge ki, including me, I tensed at the prospect of the fight.

"Do you guys sense that?" asked Goku, tensing about the huge amount of ki he senses.

"I do and it's huge." I answered, while becoming more nervous with each passing second.

Soon both of our head snapped up, a tall figure with long haired stood up in the sky. He landed in front of us, both Goku and me went into fighting position.

"My my, you have grown up Kakarot, you look like our father." Told the man to Goku.

Goku's expression became confused. "Kaka-what?"

"Your mission was to eradicate all life on this planet, why haven't you finished it?" asked the man.

"I don't know who you are,"Started Krillin while walking towards the man" but I think you already overstayed your welcome so get out of here." the moment those words left his mouth, the man unfolded his tails around his waist and slapped Krillin into the house.

"Krillin! Are you alright?" asked Goku, before noticed the tail the man had

"He has a tail just like I had!" exclaimed Goku. While a scared Gohan was holding unto his father's pants.

"Very good you're realising who I am." said the man while waving his tail.

"Realising? What are you talking about?" asked Goku more confused by every second."And I don't know who this Kaka- whatever is, my name is Goku!" scowled the former turtle student.

"Tell me did you take a blow to the head or something?" asked the man a little annoyed.

"Yeah, I did when I was very young." Answered the Spiky haired adult.

It was at this point Roshi cut in. "Goku, there's something you're grandpa Gohan, told me, you should know. One day he walking through the forest, when he found an object that fell from the sky, it had a tailed baby in it, he took it to raise the child, but he was very violent. Once when he carried the boy, he fell out and fell into a deep ravine. He hit his head hard, the injury was almost fatal, but the boy recovered and from then on he was a kind loving boy." finished the story the Turtle Hermit.

"And that boy was me." Goku concluded it. He then turned to the long haired stranger.

"All right, answer to my question for starters, who are you?"

"Alright first of all, you're not of this world." Goku paled slightly. "We're from planet Vegeta, and we are a warrior race called Saiyans." this came as a shocker."And I'm your brother Raditz." now everyone was shocked except for me but feigned it.

"Goku has a brother?!" exclaimed Krillin "But then what was he doing on earth?" asked the monk.

Raditz chuckled."It's not a hard to understand he was sent here to eradicate all life on this planet."

" WHAT!?" exclaimed Goku.

Raditz continued. "We maybe a warrior race but we are also businessman, we find habitable planets with life in it, kill every habitants and sell it to the highest bidder. We send infants to planets with low power levels." finished Goku's older brother. Everyone felt disgusted by this.

Raditz looked at Keel and his eyebrow quirked up surprise. "Another saiyan!?" exclaimed. Everybody looked at me in surprise, while i put up a face between shock, confusion.

"How could i be a saiyan?" I asked "I don't have a tail!" I feigned ignorance.

"Does everyone on this planet has amnesia?!" bursted out the saiyan in armor.

"Well, you're brother found me two years ago." I clarified for him

"I can tell your a saiyan, by the fact that you have black pupil and black hair. Almost every saiyan's hair either very dark brown or black." Answered Raditz then chuckled. "Well, this is unexpected but two saiyans are even better."

"There's even a moon here Kakarot you could have easily destroyed the planet." Told Raditz while looking up to the sky.

"The moon? What does any of this have to do with it?" Asked Goku anger rising in his voice.

"You're ignorant! Everybody knows the moon is the key to a saiyans true potential!" Raditz then noticed Goku's lack of tail. "Huh? Where is your tail!?" asked Raditz his brother slightly outraged.

"It was in the way so I got rid of it." Answered back the earth raised saiyan.

Raditz getting more angry by the minute cut to the chase.

"The real reason I came here for Kakarot is to recruit you to a mission, we found a planet which we could sell for a high price, but it would be troublesome with just the 3 of us, but with you and that boy, we could be able to do it. So do you want to join?" Asked both Goku and me.

"Anyone who just goes out to kill innocent people is no brother of mine! My name is Goku! You can get out of here." said Goku vehemently angered that he has relationship to people like him.

"I would sooner choke on my own blood then kill innocent people for money and sport! You can shove up your offer!" I told Raditz. I always hated people like these.

Raditz growled, then snatched Gohan in a blink of an eye. "Looks like I have to motivate you two. Kakarot if you want to see your son you and him will pile 200 corpse by tomorrow this time!" threatened Raditz while Gohan was sobbing in fear.

"Gohan! Let him go!" exclaimed Goku. Goku and me tried to attack him but it was futile. He kicked Goku in the stomach and backhanded me in the cheek.

"You have one day Kakarot" with that he flew up while we was able to hear Gohan screaming 'Daddy!' before he vanished. Goku and me was still on the ground Roshi and Krillin helping him while Bulma helping me up.

"Whoa. Turns out you have a brother, and it turns out he's a jerk." said Bulma sourly.

"He's strong, but there must be something we could do! He has to have a weak spot!" I say out angrily, of course I know what his weakness is but I have to make him use his head.

"His tail! That's his weak spot!" exclaims Goku sternly.

"But, can you get close enough, to grab his tail?" asks Krillin his long time friend.

"It's useless you can't win." came a booming voice from the sky.

It was Piccolo.

"If you didn't noticed, his power is extraordinary his power is higher than ours, there's no way you could beat him alone." before he could continue I cut in.

"Who says he will do it alone? We beat him somehow." I said with conviction.

"..And you are?" asked Piccolo in a voice that told 'You can only interrupt me once'.

Unfazed by the tone I answer:"Keel, Goku found me 2 years ago, I have amnesia and apparently I'm also a Saiyan." told him in a serious voice. He only give grunt, then addressed Goku again.

"If we team up there's hope to beat him." Finished Piccolo.

"Hold on" began Goku slightly suspicious about this." This isn't like you why would you team up with me?" asked Goku.

"Don't get me wrong, I just don't want these saiyans to interfere with my plan. I join up with you until they are defeated, after that I continue on for world domination." Said Piccolo the last bit of a threatening tone.

"That won't happen I make sure of it, still teaming up is a good idea." Agreed Goku.

"Teaming up with Goku, I just hope I won't vomit."

"Bulma do you have the Dragon radar? The four-star dragonball was on Gohan's hat." Goku asked Bulma. She put her hands in her pocket and pulled out the radar and handed it to Goku.

They were about to leave when I cut in again. "Hold on! What about me? I'm coming aswell." Said to Goku.

"The more we have the better our chances" Piccolo stated, not minding too much about me.

"No! You are staying, I'm not going to put you into harm's way Keel." Said Goku to me. It's funny because in a few years even with reasons he still will throw Gohan against Cell.

"I'm coming like it or not! I won't let that bastard have my little brother!" I said to him looking into his eyes with absolute conviction.

Goku drew a deep breath then looked at me."..All right I know how you feel. You can join us in the fight." Inwardly I was surprised how quickly I was able to convince him. I start walking towards them. Then Goku disappears into a blur and hits the back of my head and I instantly black out.

"Sorry Keel." says Goku sadly to my Unconscious body.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know cheap way to skip the Raditz fight. I hope my fic ain't bad so far. I don't think this was OOC from Goku, considering he did punch Gohan, when wanted to fight imperfect Cell to save Piccolo**


	4. Chapter 3: Goku's Death And Preparations

**Chapter 3: Goku's Death and Preparations.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or it's associated franchises I only own my O.C.'s**_

* * *

I felt my head throbbing in the back. I groan and get up, I see that I'm inside Kame's house, now sitting on the couch. _'But why am I here? The last thing thing I remember was walking towards Goku then-'_ It instantly kicked. Goku sucker punched him. He repeated it still can't not believing it that GOKU of all people pulled the future version of his son!

"All you alright?" came a concerned female voice. It was Bulma. I snapped my head to my right to see all three of them looking at me.

"Can't believe he sucker punched me.." I groaned out in disbelief.

"Yeah, we were just as surprised, but you do know he did this for your sake right?" chimed in Krillin. "He most likely didn't want you in harm's way."

I looked at the ground slightly dejected. Then I became more conscious and ask.

"How long was I knocked out?" I asked, fear starting to clench my stomach.

"About half an hour, we were waiting for you to wake up and start heading towards where they battle with that Raditz fellow." answered Roshi.

' _Damnit! Even if I would start flying there at maximum speed, there's no way I could arrive there in time to help!'_ I clench my fist in anger, then I get up and quickly run outside. I try to sense their energy.

The gang quickly came after me. "Hey where are you going?" asked Bulma Keel.

I ignore her question for a second, then I pick their energy. I turn to her then answer her sternly. "After them, I may not be as strong or as experienced in fighting as Goku, but I won't be sitting here doing nothing." with that I got up in the air, and fly towards their Ki signature at my maximum possible speed.

"You know for a kid, he sure is brave." Praised Krillin after he was out of sight.

"He sure does remind of Goku." Mused Bulma, then all 3 of the went into the plane to follow him.

* * *

I flew like it was a race. I knew deep down that no matter how fast I flew, I wouldn't get there in time. I was right.

By the time they came into view I saw Goku holding down Raditz, and Piccolo yelling his new attack's name.

"MAKANKOSAPPO!" yelled the reincarnation of the demon king, piercing through Raditz first then Goku. they both fell to the ground.

Sensing that I'm coming Piccolo snaps his head up for a second to confirm who's coming. After he sees me landing next to Goku, he ignores me and walks towards Raditz, who is on having the last moments of his life.

"C-can't...believe...Kakarot...w-would..just...t-t-throw...h-his..own...life" rasped the older brother of Goku, Disbelieving that not only was he defeated, but that his brother wasn't even fazed by the prospect of death.

Piccolo chuckled and answered."Oh, I don't believe Goku will stay dead for long."

"What?" strained the defeated saiyan warrior.

"You heard me, there are things in this planet called 'Dragon Balls' and when you gather all of them they can grant any wish...even bringing the dead back to life." he said the last part glancing at Goku while I kneeled down next to him and I felt sick when looking at that much blood.

For moment he was back in that warehouse..The very same where his family was tortured one by one and the blood everywhere. He was snapped back to reality by Raditz strained chuckling.

"Thank you for..the information… I transmitted everything...To my saiyan...Comrades..And they are..much stronger than me.." Piccolo paled. "..They will come...to..avenge me.."

Since the first time I came to this world, I slip up. I let out a low chuckle which catches both their attention.

"You really think," I start glaring at Raditz with a bit of mirth "That your saiyan comrades would come and avenge trash like you? Or maybe resurrect with the dragon balls?" I ask then continue. "No, if they are as loyal as you to your brother, you will rot in hell for eternity." I add the last bit condescendingly. Of course he doesn't believe me.

"I...t-think...I know them...b-better than you...do...b-brat" Strained Raditz.

"How...long until they arrive...?" asked a dying Goku.

"One year...that's how long...you have." Answered to his younger brother.

"How does that...Victory taste now?" he then started laughing, Piccolo had enough and finished him off. The older brother of Goku, was no more amongst the living.

"He's dead." stated Piccolo, while walking towards us.

I heard a jet, and it was Bulma, Roshi, and Krillin. They jumped out and quickly ran next to us, except Bulma who went to check on the unconscious Gohan.

* * *

...On a distant planet, two figure were eating the corpses of bug-like natives by a campfire. One of them was a tall, bald Saiyan, his name's Nappa, and shorter one with a spiky hair which stands upwards. He is the prince of all saiyan's Vegeta.

"Hmph, Raditz got himself killed" coldly stated Nappa, not minding his comrade died.

"Serves him right,." states Vegeta while takes a bite from the roasted corpse,

"If he can't take care of a couple of people, under power level of a thousand."

"So what do we do now?" asks the former saiyan general, "Are we going to head to this planet called earth?"

"Did you catch the last bit?" asked Vegeta while chewing down the meat, "Those things called...Dragon balls?"

"Well...They did say it can grant any wish." stated Nappa still slightly haughty about these balls.

"That's where we're going." stated the prince finishing his meal and started to walk towards their space pod, Nappa followed suit.

"Are we going to resurrect Raditz?" asked the general. ' _While I wouldn't mind to have more saiyans, even if it's weak like Raditz, I think it would be a waste of wish to bring him back.'_ thought Nappa, the prince chuckled in response.

"Why would we want to waste a wish on that worthless scum?" asked Vegeta, "If the stories are true, we could have any wish like immortality. We could be the most powerful force in the universe." stated Vegeta walking to his spaceship.

"Yeah, I'm in" stated the general, enthusiastically.

They both got into their pods, and started to head off to earth.

* * *

"...That's about everything." Piccolo just finished recapping the recently occoured events.

Meanwhile, Bulma went to check on Gohan and picked him up. I went next to her.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked with concerned voice, even though I knew he was alright.

Physically at least.

"Yeah, his only unconscious." Bulma answered reassuringly.

"...Good." Goku said weakly, but relieved that his son is all right."Chi-chi would...kill me."

I quickly kneel down next to Krillin and looks at me."Sorry for...knocking you...out." before he could continue I cut in.

"No need to...I know you did it in order to keep me out of harm's way." I said in an understanding voice. Even at death's bed Goku grinned like an idiot.

"Dying's...not really fun...huh Krillin?" joked Goku to Krillin.

"Don't say that! We fix you up!" Answered Krillin, refusing to believe his long time friend is going to die any second.

"Too late...I am too beat up." Said Goku weakly.

"We are going to get the dragonballs, and wish you back to life!" promised Krillin to Goku.

"Sound...Like a...plan…" with those words, earth's hero, Son Goku, was dead.

"GOKU!" cried out Krillin. Everyone's eyes were watered including mine. The only exception was Piccolo. Even though I knew he was going to return to life it still hit hard.

After a few seconds his body disappeared. Everyone was confused except Piccolo and me.

He smirked and said." This must be Kami's doing." everyone looked at him with a questioning look. "Only he could do such a thing," he turned around to get his cape and turban. "He most likely came up with some plan, just like always."

"Wonder what he is up to." mused Krillin, while went to grab Gohan's hat which head the four-star dragonball on it."We need to gather the other six dragonballs so we wish back Goku" said the monk resolutely.

"Yeah!" Bulma agreed "And of course Yamcha is running around who-knows where." said the genius irritated at his boyfriend.

"Well, you're the one who chased him off." stated Krillin with an unamused expression on his face.

"By the way" started Bulma changing the topic "How did his brother found Goku so quickly?"

"With that device on his face," answered Piccolo, while dusting off his turban "It can tell someone's power level and tracks their location." finished the spawn of the demon king.

Both Bulma and Krillin were hesitant to get the device from his face, but i resolutely started to head to the corpse. _'Sooner or later I have to get used to seeing corpses, and not be disturbed by it.'_ I thought. I walk next to him and get it off his face. ' _Well that wasn't too bad.'_ I thought. With the scouter in my hand I turn to both of them and I see that it slightly disturbed them that I didn't even flinched at touching the corpse.

I give it to Bulma, she gives Gohan into my arms. She already checks it how it works.

"It's cutting edge stuff!" exclaims Bulma. "I can make it work, if i spend some time on it."

"That's awesome Bulma!" Krillin exclaims.

"What are your plans Piccolo?" asks Roshi, but everyone is shocked at the way he regrew his arm in front of us.

"For now, just gather the dragonballs." starts Piccolo, sternly "But Goku's boy is with me, In one year two more powerful saiyans will appear, and he needs to be trained properly."

He lifts his finger, and Gohan is levitates under his arms."You can have him back in a year time, but not a day before." he states firmly to us but he only looks at me. He goes up into the sky, and flies away. I clench my fist thinking about how should I proceed. ' _Plan A train under Kami and the rest. B approach Piccolo who also likely will train me since I'm a saiyan._ ' my thought's were interrupted by Krillin's exclamation.

"Gohan's going to die." said the monk horrified about, what hell that kid will be going

through.

After a moment I said. "No." I stated seriously my brows drew down, while looking at them, they all look at me to elaborate. "He's not going to kill him, because of what he did to Raditz. He's too valuable to him. Besides what would he accomplish if Gohan would die during this training?" I look back into the sky where he headed off to "Don't know what kind of training he will do with him, but he certainly won't let him die." I stated to them calmly.

After a moment Krillin asked Keel."How are you so sure about this? And how could you be so calm about this?" Asked Krillin the 'adopted son of Goku' ' _Just the way he is so calm about this is...strange. And not to mention a normal kid should be upset about things like this, not shrugging it off.'_ thought the monk, still unsure of the kid's reasoning.

' _Shit! Shouldn't have acted to damn composed!'_ I thought slightly panicking on the inside.

"From what Goku told me,"I start with my voice still composed. "He told me he is somewhat of a pragmatist, and as I said, it wouldn't make sense...And I am calm about this, because of this fact." I answer to him. I start ascending into the sky. "I go tell Chi-Chi what happened...She won't take the news well." I tell them with sad expression, they nod and I blast off to Mount Paozu.

* * *

I land at the doorstep of the house, I take a deep breath and enter. I see Ox-King and Chi-Chi sitting at the table. I was introduced on Gohan's third birthday when came to see us.

"Hello." I greet them, both of them looking at me. "Long time since I saw you Ox-king."

"Hello Keel" greeted Ox-King back.

"Hello...Keel where is Goku and Gohan?" asked Chi-Chi. I looked ashamedly at the ground.

"What's the matter sweetie...did something happen?" asked Chi-Chi with concern. I gulped hard.

"I'm bearer of bad news." I started, with a sympathetic voice. I quickly take a seat.

"Shortly after we arrived at Roshi's house. A very powerful man with a tail like Gohan has approached us." they listened intently were taken aback after the tail part. I take a moment for them to digest this. "It turns out that man was from outer a space, he's race called the Saiyans...Turns out that he is Goku's older brother." this came a shock to the both of them.

"The Saiyans are a warrior race who has been destroyed and only a few survivor remained, they conquered worlds and butchered innocent people for profit." I clenched my hands. Chi-Chi almost fainted, but so far she took the news well.

"Goku was originally sent to this planet to kill everyone, and it turned out I'm also a saiyan, although I still can't remember how I got here." after I finished Chi-Chi fainted, and Ox-King was holding his daughter shaking her to wake up.

After she woke up a couple of minutes later, I continued.

"He came here to recruit him, for a planet killing mission, of course after he noticed I'm a saiyan too he also wanted me in it. We told him off of course, then he kidnapped Gohan, and told us to kill 200 humans by tomorrow, if we want to see him again" They both were horrified at this. "Piccolo came in with an offer to join forces with him. I wanted to come too but Goku knocked me out so I wouldn't be in harm's way." They both were surprised at this.

"By the time I woken up and arrived at the scene, they both Goku and him, were dying, and he told us in one year two even stronger saiyan would appear, so Piccolo took Gohan to train him just now." said the last bit feeling ashamed and looked at the ground. Chi-Chi began to sob and his father was distraught as well.

I waited for her to calm down bit, because this isn't going to be easy for her to swallow as well.

"I'm...going to train with Piccolo." told them resolutely.

"No you won't go near that monster!" said Chi-Chi her eyes still red from crying, in a commanding voice. "I don't want you to be kidnapped as well…" She said this in a softer voice.

"I won't be kidnapped." I sighed to her. I know what was she going to say next so I quickly continued. "I also won't be studying for the next year, because if we don't train then nobody will have a future." I told her. To my surprise she didn't wanted to press her 'studying is more important than living' attitude.

"...All right." she said to me slightly calmed down. "I can see it in your eyes I can't talk you out of it...but please be careful." She said calmly to me.

"There also may be times when I'm not coming home." I inform her of the possibility while exiting through the door. "See ya later." with that I'm heading to where Piccolo is.

* * *

I was closing on Piccolo's ki...And he was moving into my direction. _'He likely sensed me coming here.'_ I thought. Soon enough he came into view, I stopped in mid air, as did he arms crossed. Only few meters away from me.

"What do you want?" Piccolo asked me gruffly. "Told you, you get the brat in a year, and not a moment sooner."

"Two things." I start calmly "The first is to say goodbye to Gohan for now," he was about to cut in but i pressed "three minutes, not a second more," I held up 3 fingers. "The second is to train me." I told him.

Piccolo thought about this for a second. _'Normally I would turn it down, but he is a saiyan too, and right now if I want to survive_ , _I don't have much of a choice.'_

"Three minutes, and not second later, after you are finished, come find me, I won't be too far away. " He finished rudely, we flew past each other.

A few seconds later Gohan came into view. He was still crying. I land in front of him and I could see him calm down.

"Keel!" exclaimed Gohan of happiness. He runs towards me, and I give him a hug.

"Are you here to take me home?" Asks Gohan hopefully, I nod 'no'.

"B-But why?" he asks me in a voice like I betrayed him, My heartache's from seeing him like this.

"Gohan," I start in a calm soothing voice. " I don't wish this to anyone, and not to you in particular. This training, won't be easy, but you can pull through it, you are strong Gohan, you just don't know it yet." I smile at him as he takes in my encouragement.

"It-isn't fair! Why does this have to happen ?" he sobbed. I put my two hands on his shoulder.

"Listen...life isn't without it's hardships... You have to suffer through it and survive." I finish my talk with him a stand up and let go of Gohan and fly up. "Goodbye for now…" I rasped it out, because my throat became dry. As I flew I could hear him start sobbing again.

* * *

I sensed Piccolo a few kilometer away, and I saw him meditating on a mountain top.

"Hmph, it seems you were serious about me training you" stated Piccolo to me flatly. He stood up. He went into his fighting stance

"Show me what you have got." He ordered me. I went into my fighting stance as well.

"Turtle style huh, should have seen it coming." he commented condescendingly, I give him a hard glare.

After a second of silence, he advanced on me with a right hook, I ducked under it and was about to do an uppercut, when I saw a left coming into view, I block, then I quickly make some distance between him and me, and he advanced on me with a series of kick. I block a few them. Seeing an opening, I start punching but blocks all of them. I quickly follow up with a round-house kick, which hits his right side, momentarily stunned I kick him upwards with a left. Now both of us in the air, I start a jabbing with my right hand, then kicking him down to the ground.

After Piccolo stood up it seemed like he was barely even damaged.

"Your blocking and dodging isn't half-bad, but your punches are weak!" Piccolo half praised and scolded me. "You're punches power decreases the moment you are hitting me." This was news to me. "Huh? I don't do it on purpose, I didn't even knew it till now!" I told Piccolo.

"I don't care if it's on purpose, or not!" he yelled at me I flinched at the volume. "In a real fight you are dead!" with that he advanced towards me, he was faster now, I dodged punch after punch, kick after kick, I wasn't able to find an opening, soon a right hook in my cheek caught, me he kneeled me in the stomach and slammed me to the ground. It hurt but I was able to recover the last second before I hit the ground. I struggle to catch my breath. _'Damnit. I'm out of breath this quickly? I feel like I haven't improved at all!'_ I thought with frustration.

He landed front if me, arms crossed. "Tired already? Pathetic." he scoffed. I snap my head up, trying to swallow my anger, at the remark.

"If you are tired so quickly, maybe I should kill you." Piccolo stated to in a slightly tired voice. my eyes widen, _'he has to be bullshitting me.'_ I think that for a second before I see him stretching his right hand out. He isn't bluffing. "At least this you won't be slowing me down." I see the ki charging up in his palms.

I also stretch out my hands in a lock _'I'm so lucky Goku taught me this.'_

"Ka-me-" I start saying out loud I can see Piccolo is surprised at this. I pull my hands back.

"-ha-me-" I can already feel the blue energy in my hands. I see a yellow energy coming out from Piccolo.

"HAA!" I yell out the last part, showing my hands into the advancing blast. The two ki clash, and his blast is starting to overpower mine. I yell out desperate to win the struggle and I put everything I had into the blast.

Surprisingly, my wave overpowered his in a matter of seconds, he had to dodge it at the last second, and it destroyed a mountain behind it. I was panting from putting that much energy into a blast.

"Good, remember this feeling, so you won't hold your punches back!" scolded Piccolo.

' _I knew it!'_ I thought with realisation. But I wasn't complaining about this, I had to toughen up, otherwise I wouldn't be able fight properly in a real fight.

After a couple of second, I realised something. I wasn't as tired as I was before the blast.

' _I probably felt like that both from the pressure of sparring with Piccolo, and being kneed in the stomach.'_ I reasoned.

I was snapped out of my thought's my Piccolo's order. "Again!" then he charged another ki blast at me, I also charged quickly a kamehameha, and it was a struggle again, however he put a lot more power into it, and it was overpowering me. I had to cancel it out and got out of the way quickly. It detonated the moment I side stepped from the blast

"At least you are capable of learning." Piccolo commented. Couldn't tell if it was a condescending one or not.

I got into fighting stance as did he. "Now attack me!" I did as he ordered. I advance on him, with a series of kicks and punches, most of them missed but a few hit him.

While dodging Keel's punches Piccolo was slightly amazed at the kids quick progress.

A punch managed to hit him on the cheek. _'That's more like it brat, maybe you won't be a deadweight when they show up'_ thought Piccolo.

* * *

After hours and hours of sparring, and throwing ki blast at each other, Keel was exhausted and even Piccolo was winded. While Piccolo's clothes were mostly unharmed, Keel was full of bruises, and his shirt and pants were full of holes. Keel was panting lying on the ground, Piccolo stood away with a blank look. The sun was setting.

After a few seconds Piccolo asked."Do you use weighted clothing for training?" he asked the boy. _'If he doesn't have I probably have to make him some'_ thought irritably the son of the demon king.

' _Shit! No wonder I'm behind somehow I completely forgot about the one thing that could make my training go faster'_ he cursed that he forgot one of the most important element of self improvement. "No, I don't...Goku never told me about that." It was a partial lie, I knew of it, but never came to mind, and he never told me.

Piccolo gritted his teeth, then shot a beam at the kid. It instantly fixed his clothing, but became heavier, also he now had a pair of blue wristbands on both of his hands, which was also weighted.

It got up tiredly. It took me a few seconds, but I was able to move in the weight easily.

"That's enough training for today!" declared Piccolo. "Comeback tomorrow." he turns to fly away.

"Thank you," I say to him, his head snaps back to me,"for training me."

"I only do it because, I don't really have choice, if I want to survive." he seethed it to me then flew away.

' _I hope my presence doesn't effect him befriending with Gohan'_ I thought somberly, while I also flew back to the Son residence.

After I got back, Chi-Chi was glad that I was still alive, she wa worried about me when she saw the bruises, she prepared dinner for me. I also reassured her about Gohan. After that I went into my room and quickly fell into sleep.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, we spent mostly to improve my offensive capabilities. There were a few times where I was so tired I couldn't even go back home, so I just slept out in the open for the night.

One such night was a full-moon.

I was awakened by a very loud animalistic roar. It took me a second for me be fully aware what is going on. I flew where it came and there was Piccolo, with Gohan in the Oozaru form. I narrowly dodge a Ki blast from the great ape, and fly to Piccolo's level.

"How do we stop this?" I ask, feigning ignorance of the solution. Piccolo looked at the moon, charged a ki blast, and blew up the moon.

"Like this!" he states, as Gohan was regressing in size. "We just, gained an advantage," he starts with a smirk. "When they arrive they won't be able to transform."

We both descended next to the now unconscious Gohan. Piccolo gave him new clothing that resembled Goku's and a sword. "You should get some rest," starts Piccolo to me. "From now on, I will be even harder on you." I gulp hard at the news. ' _Hopefully I will be strong enough to tenderize Nappa at least.'_ I thought, hoping I would make a slight difference.

But deep down, I was afraid of making changes. I saw, the kind of butterfly effect occurs, even from small changes. With that I flew away.

* * *

A few months later, I was very good at both defending and attacking. Gohan joined up later and he was happy that he could see me again.

I was also able to feel Piccolo getting attached not only to Gohan, but to me as well.

The first sign of this was when during spar we had a ki clash, he put much more energy than I had, and at the last second I barely blocked it. I was steaming but I could see on his face for a second that he was concerned for me, but he put up a sneer in order to hide it.

With each passing day, the saiyan's were getting closer, and the closer we got there, the more I got nervous about them.

The day before they arrived, Goku was resurrected. Gohan was wearing a clothing which resembles Piccolo's

That evening I had a hard time sleeping, my mind was on both Nappa and Vegeta. _'No pressure'_ start thinking it sarcastically. _'Just going to fight the last two 'true saiyan's' in the universe...But I have to somehow swallow down this, otherwise I will definetly be a deadweight_ tomorrow.' with that thought I went to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

At 11 am, two pods crashed into the city, I was with Piccolo and Gohan. I was still wearing the same clothing without the wristband and weights on it. I saw a huge detonation. _'Well, they said hello.'_ I thought with a bead of sweat. I felt they were heading our way.

"They are coming to our direction!" I exclaim feeling more and more nervous...but at the same time..I'm hungry for a real fight! ' _Those saiyan cells starting to kick in I guess..'_ still at least this kept my nervousness from growing more.

My thought's were interrupted by Gohan.

"Hey, there are more powerlevels, are there more saiyans?" asked Gohan worriedly.

Krillin arrived jumping from mountain to mountain then besides us.

"Long time no see you guys!" greeted Krillin us.

"Oh it's you" started Piccolo condescendingly then chuckled. "Seems like you're not the only one who comes to fight." stated Piccolo sensing the other fighters closing energy.

"Yep, the whole gang is coming!" said Krillin in a light tone.

"I remember you! When dad and we visited you!" exclaimed Gohan now realising who Krillin is.

"Oh you remember?" asked Krillin rhetorically "Both of you bulked up since the last time I saw you!" Krillin praised us. Then he leaned closer to me . "So how was Piccolo's training?" asked in a whisper with a slight hesitation.

"It was almost like torture, but it was worth it." I whisper him back.

"Enough talk, they're here." stated Piccolo with a bead of sweat. All of us looked up to see both saiyan hovered above us.

They descended in front of us.

* * *

 **Well I hope that my writing is improving. I have to say which I think I forgot to tell you dear readers, that even though, I don't write down some scenes, those still happened. I just don't want to copy-paste things for no reason.**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 4: Survival!

**Chapter 4: Survival!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or it's associated franchises I only own my O.C.'s**_

* * *

"Well, It seems they have been expecting us" commented Vegeta, Nappa chuckled at it.

"I'll say this once," Piccolo started in a warning voice, "forget whatever business you have here and leave this planet. This is your only warning, if you don't wanna die." Finished Piccolo.

"That 're the lucky one who killed Raditz didn't you." said Vegeta realising who Piccolo was.

"How do you know?" asked Piccolo, before Vegeta could answer I start hastily.

"Raditz, did tell us that those devices could be used to communicate." I answered to Piccolo.

Vegeta give me a curious look for a second, before his face became amused."You must be the other we heard from Raditz," I turn to look at Vegeta, "I give you choice, since you are a fellow saiyan." continues in a voice that was condescending a bit. "Either join us, or die with the rest of these earthlings."

I chuckle at the offer. "Thanks... but no," I stare into Vegeta's eye who as I figured wasn't taken aback. "I'm not afraid to give my life for this world" I mentally add _'Not anymore. At least.'_ he thought.

Vegeta chuckled "Suit yourself."

Nappa looked at Piccolo, and asked Vegeta:"The green guy, is a Namekian right?" asked the general to confirm it.

"Yeah, he is, it's almost no wonder Raditz had trouble with him" answered Vegeta.

Piccolo was taken aback. "What's a namekian?" he asked them.

Vegeta started to explain it to him. "Not only they have above average power levels, but they also have hidden abilities and tricks." Vegeta then realized, "Ah, you must be the Namekian who made these dragon balls aren't you?" Vegeta asked rhetorically.

"How do you know about them?" Krillin exclaimed.

"Not only do we know about them, It's the reason we're here." Said Nappa, while pulling up a fist. "Now hand them over, your friend may be a namekian", Then he glanced at me. "And a traitor, but you are bugs to us." boasted the general.

"I suppose I should thank you to tell me my ancestry, but you're wrong about a few things." started Piccolo to clarify them. "Firstly I didn't made the dragon balls, You see I'm more of a warrior type" with that both Piccolo and me went into our fighting stance. "And you're wrong if you think your power will save you from me!"

Vegeta was taking of his scouter. "Nappa take off you're scouter," commanded Vegeta "These pests can alter their power levels, also plant the Saibamen" they both took off their scouters and Nappa started to plan them.

* * *

They pretty soon started to grow from the ground, there were six of them, and they were shorter than Krillin, slender and green.

"At least they are shorter than I am" Krillin joked, trying to lighten the stress.

"Why don't stand next to them, confirm it?" I joked at his remark. He gave me an unamused look.

"You really were trained by Piccolo." said back unamused by my attempt.

All six of the Saibamens were circling around us. The all lounged at us, Piccolo, Krillin and me, were fighting two on one. Even though at that point I had to hold back, to save as much of my energy, as possible. I simply dodged all of their attacks, and kicks almost nonchalantly. After a while they halted,

None was winded. Were interrupted by a greeting above. It was Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu.

"I was under the impression there were only two saiyans." commented Ten, then glanced at Gohan. "Is he Goku's son?" asked Ten.

"Yep, he was trained by Piccolo, as was Keel." answered Krillin. At my name both former Crane school student, gave a confused look, then both looked at me confusedly.

"I was found by Goku, four years ago, with no memory of my past, they took me in, and I was preparing for this for the past year. It turns out I'm a saiyan as well." I quickly explain to them, they nod both nod at it.

In a second Yamcha appeared as well. "Sorry I'm late, Looks like everybody's here except Goku." It seems he knows about me. Probably Bulma informed him.

"Why don't we hold a little contest. You against our Saibamen." Vegeta offered.

"We aren't here to play games! We take all on you at once!" Piccolo declined angrily.

"Hey...this is an opportunity," interjected Krillin "This way we can buy time until Goku arrives." reasoned the monk.

"I'm in. I could use a good warmup." stated Ten, smacking his fists to each other.

"You won't be so cocky in a minute." boasted Nappa.

"You go first," Vegeta commanded to one of the saibamens. "Hit him hard as you can. Got that?" The saibamen nodded.

Tenshinhan and the Saibamen, advanced on each other. Ten knocked him back with his Ki, while the short green plant, was flying back, he regained his balance, and opened his head which released a very strong acid. Ten dodged it, but now it was heading towards us, everyone scattered, except Gohan.

I quickly grab him, out of the way. The acid left a nice trail.

Meanwhile the saiban jumped up, but Ten caught up to him and with a single elbow, he defeated the saibamen.

He wanted to stand up, but Vegeta killed it. Blood and inside's everywhere. Everyone was trembling except me and Piccolo.

"Vegeta why did you do that?" asked the general.

"He let underestimated his opponent" said with a sadistic smile. "And I think I told them to hold nothing back."

' _He's ruthless. If he treats his allies like this, I doubt he will show any mercy to his enemies.'_ thought Piccolo with a bead of sweat.

"Who's next?" asked Vegeta.

"I'm going" answered the former monk.

"No Krillin I'll be." Yamcha interjected. "You were already revived with the dragon balls, I haven't, at least this way, I can be revived." he reasoned. "I will wipe all five of you at once!" boasted the former bandit.

Yamcha and the saibamen advanced on other and both vanished we were all able to follow it except Gohan, who Piccolo lectured how to see their movements.

Everything happened as I remembered. I was anxiously waiting, arms folded for the Yamcha's Kamehameha. _'I will make a difference, somehow.'_ I said still unconvinced, If i could be fast enough to intercept the Saibamen. My thought's interrupted by his Kamehameha slamming him into the ground. I unfolded my arms, ready to intercept.

"These saibamen aren't as tough as you made them out to be." Yamcha boasted, Nappa was infuriated by this, and Vegeta told him to calm down."I'll save the trouble for my friends, and take the rest of them down."

Vegeta laughed at this. "Too bad I won't give the chance." just then the Saibamen quickly got up and was about to jump on Yamcha. He turned around.

I quickly appeared next to Yamcha, and kicked the Saibamen away, I quickly went where he was going to crash, I grabbed his arm, spun him once, and threw it put then I sent a ki blast to finish it off. My mind was racing, both from the fact at how quickly I was able to intercept it, and from the fact that I killed. _'It was mindless beast...but still I killed him!'_ I didn't knew what to think,'... _I have to get used to...If I want to live...I mustn't hesitate!'_ I quickly went back to the gang who were all amazed.

"Kid, that was amazing," Praised me Yamcha, "I didn't even saw you, don't know what it was going to do but I have a feeling you saved my life!"

"Th-Thanks!"I stammered out.

"Are you okay?" Krillin asked. "I never killed before, slightly shaken but I'm fine." I answered him.

"Who's nex-" started the former general, but he saw Vegeta moving to fingers in a sweep.

Killing every saibamen.

"Why did you do that Vegeta?" asked Nappa.

"If a brat can kill them, this effortlessly, they don't deserve to live." Answered Vegeta almost nonchalantly. Vegeta then looked at me. "Maybe if you were there in the fight with Raditz, Kakarot wouldn't have died." told me in a provoking tone. I clench my teeth. _'Dammit, looks like the saibamen are dead either way...Now comes the hard part.'_ I thought to myself nervously.

"You can play with them Nappa, but watch about the namekian. We still need him to cough up the dragon balls." Told the prince of all saiyans.

"Then I'll take my sweet time, crushing them one by one." stated while walking with deciding who to crush. "Starting with...You" he started to dash forward to Ten, but Piccolo stepped in with a Ki blast, which the general, easily side stepped, from. Then he kicked Piccolo into a mountain.

"AAAARGH" Started Nappa, powering up. The ground started to crack, and clouds appeared. A lightning struck Nappa, which gave him an electric aura.

While powering up Chiaotzu tried to stun him with telekinesis, but he couldn't, Nappa blasted him into mountain,

After he powered up, he lunged at Ten who attempted to block his blow, fruitlessly, as when he did his left arm was severed. He screamed out in pain. He jumped up to gain some distance. 'I'll kill you!" shouted Ten before Nappa slamming him into the ground.

Yamcha jumped up too, trying to blindside Nappa but failed. He elbowed him so hard that he's head snapped, Yamcha was dead, his body falling to the ground.

"YAMCHA!" shouted Krillin running, checking on his friend, when he saw the angle of his head he knew he was gone."Damnit!" cried out Krillin.

"Sorry, I wanted to toy with for his disrespect earlier, but looks like he was weaker than I thought!" Nappa gloated.

I was still trying to process the last couple of seconds. _'I..haven't made a goddamn difference!'_ I rage inside, how useless an effort I made. All I could do right now is watch and wait for Piccolo's command. ' _If he hits one of my limbs right now… I'm screwed.'_

Krillin was about to rush to Ten, when Nappa blasted in front of him, It left a ridiculously big crater. Krillin was shaken by the amount of energy, that blast was made of, as were the rest of us.

"Nappa you might want to look behind you." Said Vegeta unconcerned.

Chiaotzu flew behind Nappa's back and held unto him tightly. He started to glow blue.

Angered by the pipsqueak Nappa crashed his back into every mountain he could find.

" Chiaotzu Stop, get off of him!" Ten cried out desperately.

" _Thank you for everything Ten"_ thanked his longtime friend telepathically

" _Please don't let them kill you"_ asked Ten.

"NO DON'T DO IT! CHIAOTZU!" cried out Tien desperately. His cries were cut off by a detonation

Chiaotzu exploded himself, in order to save his friends...He was more.

Gohan was on the verge of tearing up, everyone around him was dying.

I was also seething from anger, at my uselessness.

When the dust cleared Nappa was unscratched, and laughing. "One less pest to deal with."

"No-No way!" exclaimed Krillin. "He's not even injured, Chiaotzu died for nothing!"

Nappa landed on the ground, "Don't worry, you join to your friend soon enough." said it to Ten who was absolutely furious,

"I kill you!" swore the former crane student, and attacked Nappa, punch after punch kick after kick, he blocked everything, he side stepped, and Ten smashed a mountain to debris. Nappa kneed him in the stomach, making Ten fly upwards and few meter away from him. Then he rushed at him again, but the general simply smashed him to the ground.

* * *

Tien won't be able to hold out much longer. I'm going in!" Stated Krillin. He took a few step forward before Piccolo stopped him.

"Wait!" started Piccolo. "We all strike together when he moves to make an attack, not before." he then glanced to me and Gohan "You got that?" I firmly nod a yes Gohan did the same but hesitantly.

"That sounds like it could work." said a voice behind us it was Vegeta. "For your sake I hope it does," Piccolo and I look back. "Keep an eye on the battlefield. You only have one shot at this."

"Maybe, but it won't be long until Goku get's here and he wipes that smirk off your face."Piccolo told him.

"Ooh, I'm terrified." mocked Vegeta."But curious, Is this guy your ace in the hole?" asked Vegeta.

Piccolo chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know?

* * *

Nappa punched him in the stomach, sending Ten flying into the mountain side.

"I'm getting bored tossing you around, so I'll just finish you."

"Everyone now!" Piccolo ordered. I move out re-appearing quickly next to Nappa, I kick him with both my legs stretched, my hands supporting my weight, in the chin, I sent him flying upwards, right into Piccolo's right hook into the chin, which again sends him, to Krillin. He slams the Saiyan down to Gohan's direction who is terrified. We all charge up our ki blast, but he dodges at the last second.

Nappa flew to our level. "Not bad, that was actually a good you deserve some credit for this" praised us the general. "But you merely switched my kill order." we all get tensed and get into fighting position. "No namekian, I can't kill you until you cough up the dragon balls."

My attention waver, as I sense Ten's energy rising,

"Final Kikoho!" Ten shouts hitting the saiyan general. His armor was now damaged, but that's it. We were all shocked and started trembling.

"It didn't have any effect!" Krillin said in disbelief.

"He's a unstoppable monster!" Piccolo also said in disbelief. I clenched my teeth from anger and my hands were slightly shaking. _'No, don't panic...Goku will be here in a couple of hours.'_ I said to myself trying to calm myself down.

Ten, fell over he was no more as well. Vegeta laughed. "The fool, he could have just played dead but he had to be noble." he mocked.

"HURRY GOKU! WHERE ARE YOU!?" shouted Krillin out in frustration and in despair. He is helpless against these saiyan's.

* * *

"Goku...that name again." muttered Vegeta.

"Listen he has the advantage in the air, we need to get on the ground." Told Piccolo.

"Right." I approved.

We descended into ground level, and Nappa was charging right at us.

"Nappa wait!" shouted Vegeta. Nappa stopped in mid air.

"I have to asked them something first. This 'Goku' is it Kakarot?" asked Vegeta.

"Stop calling him that, his name is Goku!" answered Goku's long time friend.

Vegeta laughed. "To think Kakarot is your only hope, he died against Raditz, and he was half the fighter Nappa was, what could he do against the two of us?"

"More than you'd think," I interject with a smirk. "I was weaker than him a year ago, and look at it, not only did I trounce that saibamen, but also gave your comrade a blow or two albeit it was blindsided." I glance to Nappa "I wouldn't be surprised if he already surpassed you." he growled at me.

"Yeah you shouldn't underestimate him." Said Piccolo, in response Nappa laughed.

"Oh really, I would believe you if he was here, is he too scared to show his face?"

Gohan at this was angry,

"You jerk! My dad doesn't fear from everybody he will beat you back to where you guys came from!"

"Interesting," Vegeta mused at this, he then held up three fingers "Let's give him three hours to arrive. After that you can tenderize them."

"Make it four," I start to tell him smugly, hiding my nervousness."Traffic is crazy on this world."

Nappa was seething with anger

"That's ridiculous, I'm finishing them off right now.! He started to charge towards us again, until Vegeta shouted at him.

"Nappa! Are you disobeying a direct order!?" Nappa instantly froze and stood down,

"Sorry Vegeta, I got carried away." Apologized the general.

We were in a circle discussing things. Piccolo was angry at Gohan's cowardice.

"Hey it's not his fault, he never was in a real fight before." Reasoned Krillin.

"Yeah but neither was he," he glanced at me "and he wasn't cowering."

"Hey! You can't compare it, I'm 9 years older than him, plus he is still just four year old, besides I there were moments where I wanted to." I told critically to Piccolo who only gave a 'Hmph' in response.

After a moment Krillin asked, "Hey Piccolo do you think Goku will arrive under three hours?" I barely stopped shaking my head as a 'no'

"Who knows, but we have to figure out a way to inflict some damage to that guy.

"Uhhm.. we could use that time to spare ." asked Gohan innocently.

"I trained you for a whole year for nothing, what would another hour spar do! I can't believe I took the time to train you!" Piccolo said harshly. If I didn't knew the reason Piccolo was telling this to Gohan, I would have most likely punched him in the face. Instead I took a deep breath and exhaled it. Gohan was walking way dejected to the ground, but Nappa's blast snapped him back to reality.

"Where are you going kid?" asked the general the kid.

"You big smell bully!" Insulted Gohan, Nappa while running back to us. Vegeta laughed at this naive childish insult.

After a few seconds Nappa flew away to cause some havoc.

* * *

Vegeta's scouter was beeping. The three hour was up, and Nappa got back just in time.

"Three hour is up… And Kakarot isn't here." Vegeta stated, annoyed he waited for nothing.

I wanted to tell him a 'Told ya' but making them angry wasn't in the cards right now.

Nappa took off his armor

"Listen," started Piccolo. "We need to grab his tail, Krillin you distract him, while I get a hold on his tail, after that, Gohan, Keel you give him everything you got." Finished Piccolo the plan. I nod a yes, even though I know this will be a fruitless effort, but I can't simply tell them how I know about it..

Nappa started to walk towards us, Krillin advanced on him, while Nappa focused on Krillin, Piccolo grabbed his, tail. Me and Gohan started to advance on him, but we stopped when he elbowed Piccolo in the head. Knocking him out.

"You really thought we would be the mightiest warriors with such a weakness? We eliminated that weakness a long time ago." clarified Vegeta.

Then Nappa started walking towards us while saying. "One and a half saiyan, I expect you guys to give trouble." with that he punched Gohan into the Mountain.

"Gohan!" I cried out momentarily turning to the direction he was punched before narrowly dodge a punch. I backflip from a couple of punches, before using a momentum to sweep his legs under him. While falling he kicked me in the stomach, making me fly up. I blocked a left hook, I retaliate with a right hook which he blocked, then he head butted me, making my head bleeding, and smashed me into the ground. I stop myself from crashing into the ground at the last second. I see him about to throw a ki ball at me,

"Kamehameha!" I shout out quickly making a blue energy between my hands. It was useless, his ki ball overpowered mine, I went out of the way quickly detonating behind me. Making my clothes ragged a bit from the impact. He reappeared behind me, and punched me in the back, his fist buried in my back.

"Aach" It really, hurt I was barely able to breath I crash into the ground. I was barely able to stand. I was gasping for air.

"You know, you don't fight bad, and for that I grant you a quick death." Declared the general, my eyes widening realising the position I'm in.

However Krillin was there to save, he kicked Nappa in the face, he was sent flying but regained his balance, he was about to punch krillin, but he dodged out of the way and did some backflip to gain some distance. Nappa ran after him.

He was concentrating an energy disk into his hands, seeing it Nappa halted his steps.

"Kienzan!" shouted Krillin throwing the disk to the saiyan general.

"That's supposed to scare me?" asked the general condescendingly

"Nappa dodge it!" shouted the warning Vegeta.

Nappa headed it but he barely did it, it scratched his face.

He was pissed

"No one damages me and gets away with it!" raged Nappa, and threw a ki blast which detonated behind Krillin, sending him flying, he was about to finish him off with another one, but Piccolo regained consciousness, and blasted his back with ki, and scorched back.

Krillin landed unto his back.

"You trash!" exclaimed. Piccolo was also seething with anger.

Vegeta was laughing at this clearly amused by our struggle.

Just then we sense an enormous ki heading our way! It's Goku's. "That power is huge and it's heading this way!" exclaimed Piccolo

"That's my Dad!" exclaimed joyfully Gohan.

"Goku is coming hehe." Said Krillin weakly.

Vegeta wore a face of confusion.

My head was throbbing with pain, but I manage a weak laugh. "Guess what...He is even stronger than muscle head hehe." I managed out weakly, but he ignored it.

"Is it even possible for you weaklings to sense power levels," started Vegeta picking up his scouter, "or are you bluffing me?" he tapped his scouter. He was dumbstrucked.

"Well, Vegeta are they trying to buy some time or what?" asked the general.

"I don't know if it's Kakarot or not, but it's power level exceeds 5000, and it will be here around 4 minutes!" stated Vegeta clearly off guard.

"5000!?" exclaimed the general, "That's impossible!" Nappa is in disbelief.

"Hahaha.." I start to weakly laugh, "If you heeded my advice from before, you wouldn't be this dumbstruck now!

Vegeta clenched his fist "Nappa kill them now, if they team up it could be a problem." he ordered it.

"What about the dragon balls?" asked the general

"Forget about the namekian, If we hit his homeworld Namek next, there should be plenty of dragon balls to wish immortality from" explained Vegeta.

"Well green man do you want to be the first to die?" asked the general, Piccolo growled and stepped into fighting stance.

"No Piccolo, let me! I find a way to keep this guy busy." Said Gohan resolved to fight.

"What?" Piccolo was taken aback by the boy's sudden bravery.

"If you die, Kami dies too, and the dragon balls will be useless." stated Gohan.

Piccolo gave an amused chuckle. "Do you really expect me, to let you go head to head with this oaf?" asked Piccolo. Nappa was advancing on Gohan, for a second he faltered but, gave a powerful kick to the general's cheek, which sent him into a mountain, which crumbled.

This left Piccolo shocked. Nappa came out of the debris, absolutely livid.

"You die for that you brat!" he roared, as he thrust his hands forward.

I tried to run and grab Gohan, but I trip over from the pain. _'Damnit!'_ I curse, I try my best to get up but the headache gotten stronger. _'Pain...that's what's holding me back.'_ I realise.

' _I can't get over it!'_ I curse myself I was also exhausted, and bruised everywhere Nappa punched me. I could only watch, as Piccolo thrusted himself into the blast to protect Gohan.

After the blast detonated, Gohan was shocked. "Piccolo….why did you-?"

"Gohan...just...run." strained Piccolo, then fell over. I managed to get up, and limped to where Gohan was I kneeled down next to Gohan.

"Me...Piccolo saving the...life of a brat…" he chuckled at the irony. Gohan eyes were watered, and my I was on the verge of tears as well.

"You guys were...the only one who….didn't treat me like a monster." strained the former demon king. "You teched me...what it is to have a...friend." I shut my eyes, streams of water flowing on my eyes. "And Keel…" I snapped my eyes open."I'm glad...I had a student...like you...this last year...wasn't bad..." With those parting words Piccolo was dead.

"PICCOLO!" cried out both Gohan and me. I never was never this sad and angry, since the day I died!

Both Gohan and me looked at Nappa who was slowly walking towards us. I got up my teeth clenched, Gohan stood up next to me a moment later. We both gathered our energy.

Krillin could feel a violent woosh from ki. "Keel...Gohan..."

"Ka-Me" I vehemently spat out the words, while stretching my hands out.

"Ha-Me" I pulled it back my arm back, a blue light appearing , while Gohan put two hands together in his forehead a yellow electricity in his palms.

Vegeta's scouter was scanning both of their power levels, "1420...2680...3724! Nappa They powerlevel is 3724 together!" exclaimed the prince, Nappa was surprised, but he could take it.

"MASENKO!"

"HAA!"

Both beams joined together and headed for Nappa, who swatted away our combined beam, with his fists upwards, but at least it left a nasty scorch mark. "Not bad, but not enough for you two pipsqueaks. Both Gohan and me panting from exhaustion.

"Sorry Piccolo...I couldn't avenge you." apologized Gohan. I inwardly cursed too. But smirked as well...Goku has arrived.

Nappa now stood before us, he noticed me smirking."What's so funny runt? Went mad from fear?" he asked mockingly. "...About your funeral." he seethed with anger, he was about to step on me… when I disappeared. Both me and Gohan was a few feet away on Nimbus. I look up and see Goku. I was never happier to see him in my entire life.

Vegeta noticed him as well. Goku landed the opposite direction of us.

"Nice of you to drop by," started Vegeta condescendingly "I hope you didn't came back from the dead to think, you have chance against us." Goku ignored Vegeta, and walked to Piccolo's corpse and checked if he was still alive.

"What happened to him?" asked Goku. "He died trying to protect me." answered Gohan to his father sadly.

He glanced at everyone's corpse and said their name out loud.

"If you're looking for a pipsqueak, don't bother he went out with a bang." Informed the general while chuckling.

Goku was clenching his fists in anger. He started to walk towards Nappa. "That eager to die?"asked Nappa. He was about to punch Goku, but he vanished, and re appeared next to Keel and Gohan, "This way." told Goku us calmly, but Nimbus followed Goku, next to Krillin.

"Sorry it took so long," Goku apologized "You three gave it your all." he then got a senzu from his pocket. "I want all three of you to take a quarter."

"Goku you should take it… you'll need it." Krillin tried to reason.

"If you guys don't eat it, I'll just throw it away, I already ate one on the way here anyway." Goku told us. We reluctantly took the bean. I never ate one so I wanted to find out how it feels to take one. I put into my mouth it was slightly hard, I chewed it and swallowed it.

Even though it was just a quarter of the bean, My headache disappeared, and some of my strength returned. ' _I hope just from this I get a zenkai, boost otherwise…'_ My thought's were interrupted by Goku.

"You guys really become strong! I barely recognize you Gohan, Keel." He praised us.

"We were training with Piccolo for the last year." exclaimed Gohan, happy to see his father.

I clench my fist. "...But it wasn't enough." I said to him, disappointed in myself.

He put a hand in my shoulder and said. "I'm here, and everything is going to be fine." he said it to me reassuringly, and even though I knew I will have to help him against Vegeta.

It felt nice to hear it from him.

"Payback time right Goku?" interjected his best friend. "With the four of us we can win."

"I want you guys to stay out of this, from now on this is my fight." Told us Goku.

"But Goku!? We were barely able to damage this guy!" exclaimed Krillin.

"But don't you sense it Krillin?" I ask Krillin who looks at me blinking

"He is already stronger than that Nappa guy." I explain.

"Whoa! You can tell? You improved a lot!" exclaimed Goku, with that he turned his head to Nappa, I could feel that his energy he is repressing anger towards him his mouth open, teeth clenched and a very angry expression.

He started to walk towards the general. "Dad, wait!" Gohan asked him, he wanted to run after him but Krillin held him "Hold on, I never seen Goku this angry." _'Because you were dead at the time'_ I thought inwardly.

"Is that the face you want to greet your friends in the afterlife?" taunted Nappa.

"This ends Now" said goku through clenched teeth. He gathered his energy. The ground started shaking, and rocks started falling upwards. The three of us were holding unto a nearby mountain. And both saiyan was surprised.

"7000...8000 and it's keep rising, What is this power?" muttered Vegeta in disbelief.

Goku stopped powering up.

"Vegeta what is his power level?" asked Nappa, the prince.

"It's over 8000!" informed Nappa while crushing his scouter.

"WHAT!? 8000 How is this possible!?" exclaimed the saiyan oaf.

"You're going down, I even doubt I have to use the Kaio-Ken." Goku told the matter factly.

"Kaio-ken?" asked Vegeta confusedly

"You don't scare me!" Nappa started rushing at Goku, "Nobody intimidates the mighty Nappa!" he launched himself at him, only for Goku to disappear and reappear behind him kicking him in the head making him fall to the ground.

"How did he do that?" asked Krillin in disbelief. I simply smirk at the sight.

Nappa starting to get up holding his hands where Goku hit him. "You!" growled out in anger the general.

Goku was showing his back, then turned to him. "You know, as much as you puffed yourself up, I'm kind of disappointed!" told King Kai's student nonchalantly. I'm holding back snicker at this comment.

"What did you say?" asked Nappa now standing up, "Are you trying to tell me I'm all bark and no bite?"

"If that flailing around was your idea of an attack, then yeah." answered him nonchalantly pissing off Nappa.

' _Goku you are absolutely savage.'_ I praise inwardly the way he just roasted Nappa.

"Oh yeah?" starts Nappa in a low voice, powering up "Then maybe you should teach me a thing or two." with that he launched himself towards Goku, but he dodged all of his kicks and punches effortlessly. After a punch he disappeared in front of Nappa.

"Over here!" Informed Goku Nappa of his presence,

Goku then started towards him and jumped on his head. Aggravated that a low-class trash is on his head, he quickly pulled his arm up to grab him by his boots, and pummel him to the ground. But Goku reappeared front of him and punched him hard in the stomach.

The kneeled from the impact, and put his hands where it hit him.

"That was for Chiaotzu" Told Goku to him.

Nappa launched his assault again, Goku dodged a few of them, then with a powerful left he sent the him flying. "This is for Yamcha!" He regained his balance in the air.

"You arrogant filthy scumbag!" Nappa raged, powered up, and sent a ki blast to Goku.

"Seriously?" asked Goku unimpressed by the attack. With a ki shout, he canceled the attack that hit him. Nappa was in disbelief, and Vegeta was surprised as well.

"That was luck!" Nappa roared, he was about the charge another one, Goku flew behind him, and slammed him in the back with both of his fist "This one's for Tien!" While flying from the impact Nappa was in disbelief. "How could Kakarot be so much powerful!?" Goku flew down to ground level and kicked Nappa into a small rock. "This one is for Piccolo!"

He spun in mid air and showed his back to the rock Nappa was in.

Moments later,Nappa emerged even more livid than ever before with a rock in his hand. "YOU ARE GONNA DIE!" he threw it to Goku, who simply tilted his head out of the way.

"That's some strength, I would be more impressed if you knew what to do with it though."

At this I start to crack up,. _'Goku...you have no chill!'_

"I am a warrior elite, I won't be humiliated by some low class trash born, you'll be begging for death. By the time I'm done with you!" he started walking towards him but Vegeta cut him off.

"Use your head! Don't let his attitude get under your skin! That gives him the advantage! Calm down and think!" yelled the order Vegeta to Nappa.

Slowly he started to calm down. "Thanks Vegeta...almost lost my composure."

Nappa powered up again, he lifted two fingers and exploded a small area around Goku. He flew up, and Nappa followed, the duked it out. Nappa fired a ki blast through his mouth which Goku countered with a kamehameha. Nappa dumbfounded.

"That's enough Nappa! Backdown!" ordered Vegeta, "It seems you found your match."

"Can't believe that I have to back down from killing, but orders are orders… Now who do I kill?" Nappa started to fly towards us.

Feeling that my energy returned somewhat, I prepare a kamehameha just in case, but I hear Goku shouting his Kaioken and I cancel it. He hit him in the back and caught him, with an open palm on his back, breaking his spine. He throw in front of Vegeta.

"You're friend isn't in fighting shape anymore, take him and leave this planet." Goku offered one chance for them to back out of this.

"Goku how did you do that?" asked Krillin

"It's the Kaio-Ken I learned from King Kai, It enhances speed, vision , strength and hearing, but it needs a lot of concentration or else it backfires." explained Goku.

Nappa was stretching his hand out to Vegeta. "Help me please." Vegeta grabbed his hand, "Thank you Vegeta." Vegeta chuckled then Threw him up.

"Vegeta why!?" he screamed not understanding why he would do such a thing,

"I have no use for a paralyzed Saiyan, you are deadweight now!" declared the prince who powered up a blast that destroyed Nappa. Goku grabbed and pulled us in the air to be safe from the blast.

"He-he killed his comrade for no reason!" exclaimed Krillin. Vegeta was looking at us.

"Keel, Gohan, Krillin I want all of you to go to master Roshi's house right now." Goku told sternly.

Krillin looked up to him and said "We get it."

"But Dad-" started Gohan. I cut him off though.

"If we stay here, he won't be able to fully focus on defeating this guy!" then I look up to Goku, "Besides if I would protest he would knock me out cold again." To this he gave a nervous chuckle, but then his face became serious.

"Goku there may be a chance to wish them back to life." Krillin said to Goku.

"What do you mean?" asked Goku. "Piccolo is dead, I'm sorry Krillin I don't think we ever see them again.

"I explain after you defeat him. But you must stay alive" Told sternly Krillin.

"Chi-Chi's orders." I told trying to have a lighthearted moment.

"All right." He then looked to Vegeta "Let's go to another place to battle."

"Fine." Vegeta agreed. With that both of them flew up, leaving us in this graveyard of a place.

' _I know I will follow you Goku soon enough.'_ with that thought the three of us started to fly to Kame's house.

* * *

 **And the end of this chapter, hope you liked it guys! I don't know how you people find my story worth reading, and I don't exactly know what I'm doing right, but I try my best to improve interractions, and better description of moods and expressions!**

 **Also, I don't know when the will I post the next chapter. I wrote this chapter under a whole day, I don't really want to burn myself out before we even get to the good parts. If it does seem like I'm rushing the Saiyan arc, is because I don't really like to write it.**


	6. Announcement! Story not dead!

**Hello dear readers!**

I'm sorry I was away and didn't wrote anything since a long time, but this was very stressful summer for me. I failed math, and studied through the whole summer just because my teacher was an asshole, on top of it I have to repeat a year :(

Just to be clear, the story is not dead, but I don't know for certain when will I have the inspiration and the "mood" to continue the story. It also doesn't help my case, that I want to start another SI story, in another manga/anime and could be seen as a sequel, yet I barely even started with this. I kinda hate how I think sometimes, but anyways, I try to drag that inspiration back as soon as I can :)

Until then stay safe readers!


	7. READ TILL THE END! I'm sorry!

**I know I know.**

 **I'm really sorry guys. I do. But this isn't a new chapter, and more like an update which you guys deserve. Let's get the main dog out of the room.**

 **Q:Why no new chapter?**

 **A: Well. That's kinda difficult to answer yet easy at the same time. I wanted to write continue writing it, but halfway, through the next chapter I just stopped no inspiration.**

 **I think the main thing which contributed to this, is I kinda burnt myself out of Dragonball lately. Both from Super, to Xenoverse, and reading fanfics in general.**

 **The other reason is, while I really appreciate what support this story gotten, I realised how badly this written is. The main issue is, that I first head jumped into writing this fic, without knowing how to really write fight's (which are still really my weak points. My only solution to this is making fight's shorter, rather than dragging on to forever.**

 **The other thing is. Let's be honest. When came canon events, I was timid as freaking hell! Since this was my first fic I started my fanfiction career, I was horrified to put words into characters mouth because I was terrified of OOC! And with my second work the FF7 SI it became even worse!**

 **Heck! I don't know how this story got even this much attention! 49 favs and 90 follows! Some stories are written better and they get heck of a lot less attention! I think I even get this much personally for the SI and AU tag.**

 **And well, it shows to be honest…**

 **My DXD fic, (Which is priority number 1# atm.) Is overall a better writing than these two. And I enjoy writing it so far.**

 **I don't know when, but I AM going to rewrite! So don't worry! Both this and my FF7 story! I won't abandon the idea but for now I can only think of one way to make up somewhat**

 **In order to show people who are interested in what ways I would have planned it, PM me. Whatever questions you ask about what would happen in the story I will answer it with SPOILERS!**

 **Again. I'm sorry for this, and have a great day! You guys deserved an update for this.**


End file.
